youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Collins Key
Collins Key (born ) is an American YouTuber who usually collaborates with his younger brother Devan Key. He has gained success creating Gummy Food vs Real Food challenges, Spicy Food challenges, Reviews, Slime, Oobelk, and DIYs. His most popular one is the making of a DIY Fidget Spinner, which gave him a huge following. His content is often catered to a very young audience. Biography Born to parents Steven and Anne, Collin appeared in a Shakespearean play when he was just 4 years old and knew he wanted to be an entertainer. He was a finalist on the eighth season of America's Got Talent who was accepted into the world renowned Hollywood Magic Castle Junior Program. He was judged by Howie Mandel on America's Got Talent. Content The Key brothers primarily upload videos about do-it-yourself videos and gummy food videos. In detail, they are comedy and family friendly videos where viewers will learn how to make DIY gummy food out of candy, pancake art challenge, pranks, life hacks and more. Quotes * "Yeet" * "Fleet" * “DEVAN!!!” * “DEET!” (Downwards yeet) * “You guys challenged us to do ________” (Start of a challenge video) *"It looks like I'm a DJ" *"3...2..1...OOOOOOHH!" *"They look like beans", when Collins talks about Skittles dipped in hot sauce" *"I'm Gucci bro", when Collins falls off a chair and Devan says "Are you ok?" *"Wait, wait, wait, first, let's see if you can subscribe and turn on channel post notifications in 7 seconds, ready, here we go: 7..6..5..4..3..2..1... Done! If you've done that, comment Keyper Squad right now" Trivia *Collins is great at magic, whilst Devan is good at art. **He created a YouTube channel when he was 15 to showcase his magic skills. *Devan had his brother shoot an arrow at him when he was younger after claiming he was a ninja. *Daniel T. Gaming made a video about Collins Key, claiming that he "screams for success" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLEv1kFeMjI. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: June 11, 2016 *2 million subscribers: November 21, 2016 *3 million subscribers: March 6, 2017 *4 million subscribers: May 16, 2017 *5 million subscribers: June 5, 2017 *6 million subscribers: July 13, 2017 *7 million subscribers: September 14, 2017 *8 million subscribers: October 22, 2017 *9 million subscribers: December 16, 2017 *10 million subscribers: January 27, 2018 *11 million subscribers: March 28, 2018 *12 million subscribers: June 10, 2018 *13 million subscribers: July 25, 2018 *14 million subscribers: September 23, 2018 *15 million subscribers: November 15, 2018 *16 million subscribers: December 28, 2018 *17 million subscribers: February 18, 2019 *18 million subscribers: May 11, 2019 *19 million subscribers: July 24, 2019 *20 million subscribers: December 1, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: November 27, 2017 *2 billion views: July 28, 2018 *3 billion views: February 15, 2019 References 'This page was created by JustLeafy on March 18, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views